Kingdom Hearts
by Princess Rini
Summary: This fic is set in Medieval times, you know how people lived under the king and fighting was with swords? Well Prince Seifer is to be married before his 21st birthday and guess who the king chooses...(Does the name SEIFTIS suggest anything?)14 UP!FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Okies, well everybody knows that in the game Balamb Garden 'adopted' Seifer and Squall so in a way they're kind of like Cid and Edea's kids right? That makes the two brothers...Sort of. Anyway, this is all set in medieval times with a subtle twist to it all. Enough talk Let's just get straight to the point!  
  
"Let go of me!", I cried as two knights wielding glimmering swords pulled me by the arms and into the palace of the royals. I didn't understand what this had to do with me at all so why me? As I was dragged along the marble floor I thought to myself, was my family alright? What about father, was he recovering from those wounds the two knights inflicted upon him when they had requested my presence. Why did this world have to be so brutal? toward the end of the hallway, the knights threw me at the feet of a few women whom I assumed were maids. They then helped me to my feet and led me to a bathromm where they bathed me in water scented with lavender oil and scrubbed me clean. This whole experience made me speechless, at a loss for words and also extremely confused. I soon regained my composure and dared to open my mouth.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Why am I in such a place?" my voice had an unstable tone to it, clearly showing my fear of what was to come.  
  
"Why you wouldn't want to be looking like the way you came in when you meet the prince do you?" replied one of the seven maids in my presence. She was quite friendly looking, which made me a little more relaxed but I still had many unanswered questions lurking in my mind.  
  
"The prince? What have I anything to do with the prince of Balamb?"  
  
"Fair maiden, I do not think us lowly servants have authority to answer questions of these sorts" another one said. I sighed and leaned back in the bathtub. Coming from a low class family, this treatment was never offered to me and all seemed in a way, alien not that this was anything bad.... One of the other women then instructed me to come out of the water. I then followed her and the others into a room where they clothed me in a light- rose colored dress made of a fine material and pulled my hair back away from my face and held it in place with a gold clip. They then lightly powdered my face and slipped my feet into a pair of gold sandals. I was in absolute awe. Surely they must have mistaken me with another person, a young woman of my class wouldn't be wearing these garments or standing in a palace. I was ver eager to see what was to follow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Father, surely you are not thinking of marrying me to some girl you just pulled off the street!" "Well you are not about to break a one thousand year old tradition! You will find a wife and be married before your twenty-first birthday no question about it!", King Cid of Balamb sat in his throne with a tense expression on his face. His wife Queen Edea sat on the throne next to his and looked helplessly upon her elder son. No matter how much he tried to resist, Prince Seifer just couldn't win against his father. Even though he is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Balamb.  
  
"I am sorry, but it is the only way our kingdom will live on." the queen spoke up quietly knowing that she too, had no power over her husband. The younger of the sons Prince Squall, stood at the side of the throne room watching silently as the rest of the family argued. He being more quiet and reserved than his brother, was not about to join the conversation.  
  
"You will marry whom I choose and you will do as told do you understand?!" the king was losing his temper quite quickly. At first it looked like Prince Seifer was about to retaliate with another statement but thought better of it and left the throne room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He is harsh on everyone, he is after all the king you know", one of the prince's only friends pointed out.  
  
"Still, forcing his own sons into an arranged marriage...Do you think that is fair? Raijin, tell me!" Seifer spoke as he trained with his friends. Skilfully blocking and dodging Raijin and Fujin's strikes.  
  
"NEGATIVE", replied Fujin- the only female knight in the kingdom. Even though she could only see out of one eye, it didn't take much to see the anger engraved on the prince's expression.  
  
"Yes, it is obviously unfair but you know, the throne is going to be handed over to Squall if you are not married in time! Besides, the girl we dragged in, she is quite pretty you know." Raijin winked and took a step back as Seifer lunged a him with his prized sword, Hyperion.  
  
"Really now, and I suppose I am to congratulate you on your good taste in women and live happily ever after with her and make fifty offspring?!" Seifer glared at the two, waiting for an answer.  
  
"NOT. NECESSARILY"  
  
"Just keep quiet. Who knows, you might even get to like her you know". At that point in time, Prince Squall entered the arena.  
  
"Father requests your presence"  
  
"I think you are going to meet her you know", Seifer withdrew his sword and followed his brother to the throne room with Raijin and Fujin at his heels.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I stood on the far side of the room next to one of the pillars in the four corners, awaiting the princes' arrival. When the double doors swung open after about ten minutes, I walked towards the blonde haired prince and bowed at his feet.  
  
"Your majesty I am pleased to finally meet you". Well maybe not but this was all in the king's presence, I couldn't just run away. From my point of view, the prince appeared to be quite handsome. His tall, muscular body towered over me and made me feel a little intimidated but nevertheless, I kept my composure and did not break down.  
  
"You may rise", the prince's deep voice echoed around the spacios room as he offered me his hand to help me up. As I stood up I saw a scar that marked his forehead. It made him look even more handsome than he already was. I also noticed that Prince Squall also had a similar looking scar, only it went the other way. The prince and I then turned to face the king and hear what he had to say.  
  
"Now" began King Cid "May I ask your name?"  
  
"My name is Quistis. Quistis Trepe of the Kingdom of Balamb"  
  
  
  
So how was that for the first chapter? Please review ^^ Thanks! 


	2. State of Confusion

Thanks to all the people that gave nice reviews for the 1st chapter!  
  
King Cid rose from his throne and descended down the stairs. He approached me and looked at me critically, it gave me a tense feeling and I almost felt like running away but I stood my ground silently. After a few minutes of circling me like a shark, the king's lips emitted a small, but noticeable smile.  
  
"Well done Raijin, Fujinyou may proceed to the dining room. As for you", I swallowed a lump in my throat and feared what was to come out of the king's mouth. Would I be sent to the dungeon? Enslaved? Oh Great Sorceress Hyne, I beg of you. Please, protect me!  
  
"You will make a fine ruler of this kingdom. Please join us for our evening meal." with that, he turned and walked out of the throne room. Queen Edea then sauntered down the stairs and approached her son and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I am so proud of you Seifer, lead this kingdom into more glory than it already has!", as the queen left, I wondered if I could ever go back to my family, to live 'til death in the small wooden cottage near the forest. Although the prince's exterior promoted a hard, cold heart-of-steel cover, I knew that he had to have a warmer side so I took the risk.  
  
"What exactly did the king and queen mean by their speeches? If I may ask that is", Prince Seifer merely glanced at my puzzled expression. Not a smile cracking, just a blank face hiding his true feelings toward the matter, whatever it was...Turning on his heels, he exited the throne room with my footsteps shadowing his.  
  
Near the end of the hall, there was a large double door which I assumed was the entrance to the dining room. The prince pushed the doors open and gave me a look that said "Go in and make it hasty". I quickly stepped in and took in the elaborately decorated walls, floor and cutlery. When I was at my house, we always ate out of simple, wooden bowls and used wooden spoons as cutlery. Never had I seen such grandeur in the simplest objects. As I walked to my seat at the long dining table, I noticed that in this room, there were also four pillars in the corners. Come to think of it, every room that I had been in had four pillars in the corners. I took it as a special palace decoration and decided that I should not ask about them, for the better.  
  
"Please, have a seat" the king said while gesturing to a seat on his right. I sat down admiring the tablecloth and marvelled at the feast before me. The expression on my face was of absolute awe, I knew that I could not find anything like this anywhere else. Soon, a cook came in and sliced the roasted beef. He served the king and queen first, then came The two princes and myself. Finally, the knights Raijin and Fujin were the last to be served. After everyone was served, the king stood up and put his hands together.  
  
" Great Sorceress Hyne, creator of mankind. Our kingdom gives our gratitude for your blessing upon us, your protection you have given us, and our ancestors whom were created by yours truly would not have established a great kingdom such as this of Balamb if it were not for you. As the ruler of the Kingdom of Balamb, I thank you...", when the king had sat down once again, everyone started to eat. I followed soon after, taking small bites of the food fit for a king, literally. As the evening wore on, I noticed Prince Seifer's cold expression carved into his face like dents in a shield. I was anxious to see what the cause of it was. Perhaps it was his normal expression, no. Something had to be bothering him and I felt determined to find out what. I eyed him carefully and went back to my dinner. Soon after, I asked if I could be excused from the dining room and left. I walked back to my chambers and sat on the enormous bed in the middle of the room. After quite a long time, I began to feel tired from all my thinking and rested my head on the soft, white pillows on the bed. The room grew dark, and my consciousness faded away...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, I opened my eyes to a beautiful suinny morning. The room filled with the sunlight streaming in from the outside and the shadows made strange patterns because of the trees that were in its path. As I stretched my arms out and let them fall to my sides, my right arm hit something that was also on the bed. I turned to see blonde hair and a topless body at my side. At first my mind wanted to scream, I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent sound but nevertheless, I was still startled by the sight of Prince Seifer in the same bed as mine. Slowly, I moved off the bed and edged towards the door. About halfway there, the prince turned and sat up on the bed.  
  
So what did you all think? as always review! =) 


	3. Hospitality

Again, Thanks to all the people that gave me nice reviews!  
  
"Die you traitor!Die!", Prince Seifer had his arm high in the air and was moving it in a frantic stabbing motion. His eyes were closed and I thanked Hyne that it was only a bad dream that triggered the sudden outburst. Silently, I walked out into the hallway and headed in the direction of the dining room. The ceiling of the whole castle had a beautiful gold edging in a curving, swirling design. It gave it all a peaceful feeling and the fine materials used on furniture provided more than enough comfort. As I approached the corner at where I was supposed to turn, I figure suddenly collided with me. Surprised, I stepped back to see Prince Squall staring straight at me.  
  
************************************************************************ "Oh! I am sorry. Please, accept my apologies", I bowed in respect and noticed that Prince Squall did not look the least bit upset which made me feel better, but still, not being of original high class still separated me from the royal family and there was no telling what might happen.  
  
"It is alright, I should be the one apologizing. I was rushing to my morning meal and I should have know I would bump into somebody. I am sorry". I was truly confused, me accepting an apology from a prince? Also, I was heading to my morning meal and yet, the prince was runnning in the other direction...  
  
"Excuse me? Is the dining room not in this direction?" I said while gesturing behind him. Prince Squall looked back and laughed.  
  
"No, the dining room is THIS way! Hahahaha", I could feel my cheeks heating up. Walking in the wrong direction and having to be corrected, it must have lowered my status to quite a low point. "Would you be better off if I showed you around the castle? Many people who have not been here for very long tend to lose their way in such a place", I was in absolute awe. When I had my first look at Prince Squall, he had looked so...stoic and seemed like a cynical person. It proves that first impressions can be seriously deceiving.  
  
"Of course. Thank you for your generosity!" I followed the prince tol the other end of the hallway where there was an intersection. It all looked completely identical and I began to have doubts about my life here in the castle. That is, if I will stay here....  
  
"The left path" began Prince Squall "leads to the guest rooms and storage areas. The center path, leads to the small theatre where some visiting theatre troupes perform for us. The path on the right leads to the stairs which go down to the bottom floor. Finally, the path behind us has stairs which lead outside into the courtyard and also another flight of stairs which lead to the upper floor and the roof observatory", an indoor theatre as well? The royal family was obviously very well off, but then again, they ARE the rulers of the Kingdom of Balamb.  
  
"I am amazed, the castle is much bigger than I thought...", I looked around at my surroundings of artistic masterpieces and soft red carpet. I was beginning to think that Prince Squall had a more hospitable and open personality about him. Also, his aura that he emitted seemed warmer, unlike his brother's cold, hard exterior. I wondered why Prince Squall, along with many other males, did not want to show the softer side of their soul. Was it a matter of reputation? Pride? Honor? Pride, yes it would probably be pride. The vanity they possess will not be altered in any shape or form if they lock themselves away from the world. My thoughts were interupted by the prince laying his hnd on my shoulder and asking about my well-being. I replied quickly with a "Yes, of course" and followed him down to the dining area.  
  
************************************************************************ "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it", I smiled as I sat down at my seat. Prince Seifer and the rest of the family was already seated and had been waiting on our arrival. "I am deeply sorry that Prince Squall and I were late for our morning meal. We did not mean to keep you waiting. We-"  
  
"It is fine, I am sure there is a worthwhile excuse behind this matter" the king did seem a little displeased but he seemed to tolerate the entire matter quite well. I had always thought of rulers to be short-tempered dictators, but King Cid was not like that. At least I do not think....  
  
"Yes father", began Squall. "I was just showing my sister-to-be around our humble home". Sister-to-be?! What is the meaning of this! I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and directed my sights to Prince Seifer who was looking down at the table. I wonder..No, please do not let it be!  
  
"Why that is very thoughtful of you dear", said Queen Edea with a smile. "I am sure you will all be happy to know that the king and I have decided on a day". Out of the corner of my eye, I could see King Cid's smile widening into a grin. I suddenly became wary of what was to come. The king cleared his throat and began:  
  
" The wedding shall be on the eighteenth day of November, exactly one month from the present day. We must begin preparations soon for the heir to the throne", the king nodded in Prince Seifer's direction as he spoke "and also his queen" and just as I had predicted, the king turned to face me.  
  
Okies, there was a bit of a Squall/Quistis bonding there but hey, it was requested and I thought it would give the story a bit of a twist. But this will not be changed into a Squall/Quistis fic 'cos SEIFTIS RULES! Anyways, as I always say: Review please! 


	4. Escapee

I'm really enjoying writing this fic ^^ so here's the 4th chap!  
  
So this was the meaning of the start of what may be called 'My Perfect Life'. I sat in the velvet-covered dining seat. My family had been hurt because of this? I could not believe it, I felt deceived, hurt, many different emotions came about my mind. I rose and walked away from the table without excusing myself. My recent discovery was too much for me to handle, let alone even bother to put in the effort to be polite. I decided to walk around the castle and explore, hopefully it would help ease my stressed state of mind.  
  
I started by walking back to the path on which my room was, I had been keen to have a look around the observatory and to have a chance too look down on Balamb and the neighbouring kingdoms of Dollet and Galbadia. I climbed the long, winding stairs that seemed to lead me on forever. After some time, I reached a door which was quite close to the observatory door, or that was what it seemed. Out of curiosity I laid my hand on the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
I was greeted by a room lit with small torches in the corners. The unique scent of incense burning in the middle of the room filled the air and tickled my senses. The murals that dressed the walls depicted the Guardian Forces, the ancient spirits of yore, protectors of our planet. My mother had told me many stories about them during my childhood. Stories which fill my dreams every lonely night since she passed away. Since that painful day, I vowed that I would avenge her undeserved death, at any cost- even my life. Fearful images filled my thoughts of the day she was slaughtered for resistance. The Galbadian army had planned to capture the kingdom and enslave all living in the villages of Balamb. When the knights of the Galbadian castle came to my door and threatened my family, my mother stood strong. Father had been out of town for a few days and returned to our doorstep only to see mother's skull being cleaved open with an enormous axe.  
  
My composure crumbled as my memories came flooding back like Leviathan's tsunami. My eyes filled with salty tears that streaked down my face. I fell to my knees, and found myself begging to the guardians to correct this injustice. Even now, Galbadia and Balamb are still at war, many more lives will be lost and I will never forgive King Vinzer Deling for the harm he has caused to the innocent civillians that were caught up in his evil scheme.  
  
After praying for about half an hour, I walked out of the shrine and continued up the stairs to the observatory. The night was cold and the wind sank its icy fangs into my skin. I was not properly dressed for this chilly weather but I braved the cold and leaned over the balcony to look down at the small huts in which I used to live not too long ago. The more I watched, the more homesick I felt. I could not bear the pain of loss any longer, I could not just sit by and accept the fact that mother's death was in vain. As quietly as possible, I dashed down the stairs and ran to my room. I opened a chest which was filled with simple clothing and pulled out an oversized black cloak. I wrapped it around myself and put the hood over my head. Sifting through the rest of the chest, I found a long, thick rope which I took with me. Then, I proceeded to the pillar closest to the window and tied the rope aroundit tightly. With the other end of the rope in my hand, I opened the window shutters and scaled down the side of the castle wall. As soon as I reached the ground, I ran, ran like my life depended on it into the village where my house hopefully still was. Thankfully, I could see that it was still standing as I ran toward it. Slowing down to walk up the front steps, I could see the remains of some of the houises that were burnt down recently from the last wave of attacks. I opened the wooden door to see my friend Selphie sitting in a chair.  
  
"Selphie! Where is my father? Why are you here? What-", Selphie cut me off by bringing her index finger to her lips.  
  
"I am here because I heard your father was injured and-"  
  
"What? What has happened? Is he alright?", I was speaking fast, I was so nervous and curious. Not only that but I was also afraid.  
  
"I-I could not save him..." began Selphie "he died of his wounds a short while after I arrived. He told me to look over you and aid you as best as I can in all situations. He also told me to tell you that he loved you. Those were his last words". My eyes spilled over at the last few words. I had lost everyone now, everyone! I wanted to cry out to the world, Deling deserves to die slowly and painfully....  
  
"I will make him pay, Deling shall die! I shall present myself in the Kingdom of Galbadia and kill him for all the suffering souls!". My whip 'Save the Queen' was on the shelf that it was always on. My father being a blacksmith, had made it for me so I held it very closely and dearly, it was almost a part of me....  
  
"You are going to Galbadia? Please, let me escort you" offered Selphie. I felt thankful that I had such a loyal friend but I could not have Selphie leave the village.  
  
"No Selphie, you must stay in case there are more injured or sick! This is my fight, I must deal with this burden alone", Selphie nodded and approached me with a hug.  
  
"Take this" said she handing me some medicine "you may need it on the way". I smiled weakly and gave her a hug.  
  
"I shall return, and Deling's head shall be on a platter" ************************************************************************ " Father, Quistis is nowhere to be found within the castle walls!" Prince Squall reported in a panic. Quistis' sudden leaving was a surprise, Prince Seifer looked at his panicking brother. There was definetely more to her than what met his eye.  
  
  
  
So, how was that one? I tried making this chapter a bit longer so like, review! 


	5. Lost Souls

Wow, I got an email asking me to enter this fanfiction competition! I'm surprised I was nominated and I'm not sure if I can finish this fic in time but I'm going to try! Thanks for all the nice reviews!  
  
I had boarded a ship in order to go to the Galbadian continent and I was now trotting along on a chocobo, closing in on the kingdom of Galbadia. My heart, filled with rage triggered by the loss of lives and meaning by Deling's hands. I swore upon my family's graves that I would avenge their lost souls, even at the cost of my own flesh and blood. As I approached Deling City, residence of the king himself, I could feel burn with rage, lost souls called out to me as if to guide me on my mission. Terrifying visions of death and gory murders found their way into my thoughts again and again as I went deeper and deeper into the enemy territory. Squeezing my tears back, I gripped the reigns firmer and urged the chocobo to hasten. Just outside of the city, I dismounted and entered the gates on foot, trying as hard as I could to not draw attention to myself. I decided that it would probably be best if I blended in with my surroundings and chose to rest up for the rest of the night in an inn.  
  
I sat in my room and gazed out the small window down on the city. It was much more brighter here than back at home, it was so lively and busy. Buisnesses rolled in riches and nobles hogged the waterfront property. The poor were forced into cramped slums on the western side of town. The inn I stayed in was amongst the jumble of run-down buildings in the west which reminded me of my home. In my village, there were no nobles. Everyone was everyone else's friend and we were all on equal ground. But here in Galbadia, everything seemed so...Feudal. So large and small, dark and light. There was no such thing as justice, everything seemed to be legal. As much freedom as there was here, my father had always told me : "The stronger the light, the deeper the darkness".  
  
************************************************************************ "Could she have fled the castle father?" asked Prince Squall. The palace of Balamb had come to a standstill, the workers had gathered in their own small groups to discuss the recent dicovery. King Cid was stunned. His head bowed in astonishment as he returned to reality.  
  
"She may certainly have, dear son. Though I do not blame her, the pressure of upcoming responsibilities can be very stressing for the likes of her. It is not really a surprise she chose to flee". As surprised as he was, King Cid was not one to lose his control over matters. Instead, he just put his head back against the back of his throne and closed his eyes in thought. Meanwhile, Prince Seifer had returned to his room which had the open trunk with the contents emptied onto the carpet. He turned to see the pillow on which Quistis had laid her head on for the nights she had spent in the castle. He had remembered the time he silently slid into the bed with her. It was after all, his room and his bed. He visualized her porcelain face against the pillow surrounded byu a flood of golden blonde hair like his own. He did not want to admit it but he missed her already. The empty spot next to him was a burden to his heart and he longed for it to be lifted. His soul was uneasy, restless and longed for company. *Could I be falling for her? No, I resent her, I was forced to live with this. I cannot give into father's little game of love and marriage. He ordered my friends to pull an innocent civillian off the streets. It is no wonder she left.*  
  
"I thought I was happy without her. She was a blemish to the castle, or so I thought. Now I find my life just does not feel right without her?", Prince Seifer finally saw the truth. His meaning in life, his purpose in life, and also, the ones that would be with him along the way. Rising from his spot on the bed, Prince Seifer ran down to the throne room and bowed at his father and mother's feet.  
  
"Father, I seek permission to leave the castle", Prince Squall watched with curiosity as his brother spoke of his reasons.  
  
"Pride, honor", spoke the king "these are very important aspects of a warrior. The entire code of chivalry bonds you with your knighthood and warrior ways. As a prince, the duties that are expected of you are far greater than any standard knight. If this is understood, then permission to leave the castle is granted". Prince Seifer rose to his feet and saluted in gratitude. The king saluted also while the queen smiled and gave words of encouragement. The prince then gathered his needed items for his trip and headed towards the harbour behind the castle.  
  
As the ship edged away from the kingdom of Balamb, Prince Seifer sat and gazed up into the star-studded sky. *Oh shining starlight, grant me my only wish: Bring my beloved Quistis to me!*  
  
Ok now I really need everyone to review so I can see what you all think. I'm trying to get this fic done by the deadline, but I'm counting on your support! 


	6. To Eat Or Not To Eat That Is The Questio...

I woke up the next morning to the loud noise of the industries and tradesmen of Deling City. Sunlight streamed through the timber shutters and made the walls glow a honey colored aura. Pulling myself up so that I was upright, I could clearly hear the halls of the inn filling with grumpy voices and whining children. Looking over at my belongings, I saw that I did not remember to take with me a spare change of clothing. Cursing at my stupidity, I wrapped myself in the cloak I had taken from the castle and walked out into the streets.  
  
I had enough gil to survive on for at least one week. But knowinmg that I would most likely stay for longer, I set out to find a way to make more money. The stores around me did not seem to need any help and were not asking for extra workers, so I entered a diner and sat down at a table. It was quite a simplistic looking place but was filled with people surrounding one of the larger tables. Curiosity took me over to see what the fuss was about. A middle-aged man was standing next to two other younger looking men who were seated down at the table.  
  
"Welcome all to this year's Steak Eating Contest!", the older man announced. "Are there any last-minute contestants?". If it was an eating contest the food would be free of charge....What better way to have a meal, I thought.  
  
"Yes", I raised my hand to have the rest of the crowd turn to look at me. I knew that it was unconventional and unladylike to shovel large amounts of food into one's mouth in a glutton-like manner, but at this point in time I had no choice. It was starve or mess, and I chose mess. The people of this kingdom had no idea of me having any connection to royalty so it seemed alright.  
  
"We have another contestant everyone! Please, come on down and take a seat!", the crowd cheered and clapped as I pushed my way through them in order to seat myself. I sat down next to the man with tall, blonde hair that ended in pointy spikes. The announcer walked over to the table and stood behind him.  
  
"This is the champion, Zell Dincht!" he gestured to him, Zell was waving his arms about him in triumph. I was surprised at how muscular he looked while being the champion steak-eater. The announcer then walked over to the other man seated further down. He was wearing a black, brimmed hat and a long, light colored coat.  
  
"This, is one of this year's challengers, Irvine Kinneas! Lastly, the first ever female contestant...What's your name darling?". I decided that I would probably be better off if I did not reveal my true identity, it may cause even more conflicts among the waring kingdoms.  
  
"Delilah", I said timidly. Three enormous pieces of steak were put in front of each of the contestants along with a massive pot of pepper sauce and another full of mushroom sauce. It all smelled delicious and I felt like I could eat it all, being so hungry.  
  
"And.....Begin!", the contestants dug their heads into the food, the clangs and bangs of cutlery was deafening. I ate quite slowly compared to the other two and knew then, that I could never have a chance of winning if I was up against these pigs! When the hourglass sand had stopped, Zell had finished and was again, the winner of the competition. The owner of the diner allowed us to finish the remaining morsels of the food and awarded the contestants with prizes. The winning prize was one hundred thousand gil and the complimentary prizes, were ten thousand gil each. I walked out of the diner ten thousand gil richer and continued to explore the city.  
  
After a while, I came upon a building which was used as an education centre, a school. I found myself walking into the front door and into a small foyer. A table was on the side of the room and chairs were lined up on the opposite side. A woman appeared from the hall to the right and sat down at the desk.  
  
"May I help you?", she asked with a smile. She was quite thin and petite but also seemed kind and hospitable. I dared to ask for what I urgently needed.  
  
"Is there-I mean, are you in need of any workers at the moment?", I asked quietly. The woman took out a book and flipped through a few ink-covered pages.  
  
"Why yes, we are in need of a field combat instructor. Could you provide us with service of that kind in any way?". Combat... It may come in handy during my time here.  
  
"Yes, my father manufactured weapons for a living and taught me various skills of that area. I believe I am able to help you.", I kept telling myself that this would only be temporary until I pulled myself together and actually concocted a plan for the assassination.  
  
"Wonderful!" exclaimed the woman "I am the secretary of this school, Ilena. Your weekly wage will be three thousand gil and we have a cottage quite close to the school where all the instructors live. You are welcome to join them if you like". I suddenly remembered that I needed a place to stay apart from the inn. I accepted her invitation and decided to live in the cottage with them. Ilena pointed me in the direction of the house and I walked out into the street once again.  
  
I wandered around stores in search of clothing. I could not bear to wear this cloak over my lavender dress that I had worn since I left the castle. Also with my new clothes, I decided on new sandals to match as well. Sack in hand, I made my way to the cottage in where I would be staying. There was a stone path leading to the entrance which was quite large for a cottage. In fact the whole building was quite big, I guess that is to shelter all the instructors. There must be so many...  
  
I pushed open the door and was greeted by a familiar figure.  
  
"Hello again!"  
  
  
  
Wanna find out who the mystery (or not-so-mysterious) person is? Review! 


	7. A Place To Call 'A Temporary Home'

Okies, first of all. Quistis88: Yes, the last line in chapter 5 was the line from I Want To Be Your Canary from Final Fantasy IX, except the fact I used stars instead of Twin Moons. Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews, it's nice to know that people like this fic!  
  
"Wha-", it was the man with the blonde spikes from the diner. "Hello, it is good to see you again Mr Dincht". I smiled and walked up to where he sat.  
  
"Do not be so formal with me, I am merely another colleague" he replied with a grin. "Here, I will show you your room". I followed him down the hall, shuffling along in my tired, aching feet. Not only was it physically uncomfortable, it also felt quite awkward with so much silence.  
  
"So", I began "Are there no other instructors here?". Looking around, I could see simple pieces of furniture such as tables, chairs and small stands and stools. Nothing fancy like the contents of Balamb's castle. The floor was covered in peach-colored rugs for some extra comfort.  
  
"Yes, you know the man who was the other contestant in the steak-eating contest?"  
  
"Oh, his name was...Kinneas?", there were too many thoughts embedded in my mind to be remembering side details. I wondered what kind of chaos the castle was in after the king was notified of my departure. Would there be another wave of attacks on Balamb? I worried about Selphie, would she be alright? I was snapped back to reality by a deep masculine voice.  
  
"Why hello again, Delilah?", Irvine appeared before me as I rounded a corner. He did not have his hat on which revealed his long, chestnut- colored hair tied back from his face in a horse's tail. I smiled and greeted him with a hello.  
  
"This will be your room", said Zell while opening the door. I stepped into a small room with a cot in the corner with blankets and a pillow. A small desk and chair was in the opposite corner next to a trunk. It was a small place, but better than nothing.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked Zell.  
  
"It is very...Cosy", I was careful about my choice of words so as to not cause any sort of emotional wreck. I would have to stay here for as long as required after all. I walked in and sorted out my belongings. Zell and Irvine had left me alone and had gone back to the living area, I wondered what living with the two of them would be like....  
  
************************************************************************ Prince Seifer glided across the plains on his favorite chocobo, Lancelot. The wind as strong on the outskirts of Deling city and he was braving it with all he had, Hyperion in hand.  
  
"Faster Lancelot, we must make haste for the good of the kingdom!", the prince never had such feelings for anyone. He had always used his cold exterior to shut himself away from the world. He was misunderstood, merciless to all that crossed his path, but such tender feelings for somebody that he barely knew forced their way out and drove him insane. The adrenaline rush brought him here and he was now doing something he never thought he would. *Why? Why must I be plagued with feelings such as these?* Price Seifer was losing himself, he had been defeated in the battle of self- control and he was slipping away. A slave to love.....  
  
************************************************************************ I laid awake in the cot, admiring the stars through the window above me. My past began to haunt me, once again...... 


	8. Wandering Soldier

We take a look at our beloved Prince Seifer's doing in this chap! *All the girls swoon* lol as always, review!  
  
The sky began to cloud over with thick, grey sheets signalling an approaching storm. Prince Seifer looked about for shelter for he was not yet near Deling City. He was glad for he had put on a long grey coat before he alighted the ship that transported him from the castle, but judging by the hurricane like winds, it would not be enough. There was a sudden jerk on the chocobo which threw Prince Seifer off, lnding on his back. His chocobo had ran off leaving him with only his sword and his money.  
  
"Curse this, I must find shelter before I am washed all the way back to Balamb!", the rain began to pour down in torrents, a waterfall with no beginning. *Leviathan must be on the loose* he thought as he darted towards a small cave in the side of a hill.  
  
As soon as he entered the cave, Prince Seifer immediately began searching for twigs and pieces of wood for a fire. His saturated clothes clinging to his muscular body and his short, choppy hair dishevelled from the wind and water. He soon found a reasonable amount of wood and piled it into a small bunch, and casted Fire. Seifer found himself feeling umcomfortable with the wet clothing on, to counter it, he took off his grey coat and caped armor leaving his basic black sleeveless shirt and pants. He then pulled off his boots and left them to dry near the fire along with his clothes.  
  
"Why must destiny take my life on such a path? Is it to dicover who I really am under the layers of skin and muscle? Do I not know myself or my needs any longer? Why? Why me?!" the prince's desparation for answers took him over once again. His eyes growing weary from his travelling and his world darkened.  
  
"Do you deny your identity?" a voice spoke. Prince Seifer looked around the pitch black surroundings, trying to find the voice speaking. He did not understand, what was this? How was it connected to him? The quest for answers sure was not an easy one.  
  
"Me? How dare you address me in such manner?! Do you have any idea at all who I am?!", the prince drew his sword and moved it about warily. He was not afraid of death, yet he feared the unknown force in the darkness. The voice surrounded him, leaving him no escape. He began to run, as fast as his legs could carry him. Running through the endlessness of black.  
  
"I know you better than you think dear prince. I have been with you all your life, I know what is to become of you. Do not be so foolish as to run from your fate, your destiny awaits arrival..", Prince Seifer stopped and turned, though it did not make a difference. There was no one, not even a clue as to who or what he had been conversing with. He raised his sword and pointed it out in front of him in a battle stance.  
  
"Who are you? Or what are you? What buisness have you to do with me? Do you not know that I once slaughtered one hundred men single-handedly in the first siege Galbadia laid on our castle? Do you not know that I could destroy you in a matter of one slash?", the prince straightened himself and smirked complacently. He slowly turned and walked away, or so he thought.  
  
"Yes, I do know. In fact, I was with you on that particular day. I saw every swipe, every drop of blood shed and your look of victory as you delivered the final blow. This has nothing to do with your reputation, or your honor as a warrior".  
  
"Then what does it?", asked Prince Seifer with a slash of his sword in frustration. He began fighting the nothingness that surrounded him, swiping at the airy darkness that enclosed him, but to no avail.  
  
"I am who you are, that is why you can hurt me. That is why you can destroy me, but it all comes down to you. You can choose to destroy yourself and abandon your destined fate, or you can live on and accomplish your task. What do you choose?", the prince dropped to his knees suddenly, his sword at his side.  
  
"I do not know! You are saying you an I are one? That this is an act of introspection? How do I know for sure that you are not just another enemy to the Kingdom of Balamb, a Galbadian?!", insanity embraced his mind, slowly pulling him away from reality.  
  
"You are your own worst enemy.....", replied the voice.  
  
Prince Seifer sat bolt upright and and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he saw dirt walls and a pile of burnt out wood near him. A circle of light depicted the entrance of the cave, there was no black, no voices except for the sounds of the monsters that enhabited the plains. He picked up his armor and coat and slipped them on, he then put on his boots and strapped on his scabbard containing his prized Hyperion. The ground began to shake, a growl was heard coming from behind. The prince turned to see his adversary and from behing the turning corner, there came a charging Zahgnol.  
  
Drawing his sword, Seifer jumped up and slashed the Zaghnol three times in a Zantetsuken style. The monster was wounded and stunned for a moment but then continued to charge. Prince Seifer decided that it would be better to do battle in a wider area so he ran towards the entrance, luring the Zaghnol into the outside world.  
  
As soon as they were out on the plains, Seifer casted a Blizzaga spell and ran at it to deliver a finishing attack.  
  
"Taste steel fiend!", said he as he cleaved the monster's skull open. Organs spilled out and blood stained the green grass. Seifer wiped his sword on a clean patch of grass and replaced it in his scabbard. He turned from his fallen victim and continued on his path to Deling City. 


	9. Doubts and Education

As Prince Seifer continued on his quest to retrieve his wife-to-be, his doubts of finding her in Galbadian territory grew. For all he knew, she could have fled all the way to the Trabian mountains, where the coldness bit at your skin and the blizzards froze you into an icy statue in the blink of an eye. Why he left the castle in the first place, he did not know. It was as if it was all meant to be, he wondered if the great mage Odine knew of his fate. The prince wondered about how long and how far he would have to go to take her back, he felt like he could go to the end of the world for a damsel such as her. He would have no other, and no other shall have he for his heart was set. *Please Bahamut, please watch over us as we make our way through this obstacle in life*, the gate to Deling City was visible now, the sight raised his spirits and he dashed down to the entrance.  
  
************************************************************************ It was my first day as an instructor at the Deling City school of military arts. At first I had no idea that it had anything to do with combat and violence, but after a quiet meal with Zell and Irvine, all was revealed. I stepped slowly into my classroom feeling quite confident and sure of myself. I hoped my pupils would be well-behaved so as to cause me less trouble than what I already have on my shoulders.  
  
"Good morning class, I have been appointed as your new field instructor, I am-", I fell short of words as I realized I had no family name, no alias family name anyway.  
  
"Instructor Thomas", I added quickly to prevent any suspicion. I could not afford to lose my low profile now that I had reached Galbadia. Looking at my desk, I could see the program for the entire semester. The one that I was supposed to be covering was "Elemental Properties and Basic Combat Skills". I took a deep breath and looked back up to the class.  
  
"Does anyone have an idea on how elemental properties can help you in a battle?", I looked around for a raised hand and finally found one near the back of the room.  
  
"Yes? May I also ask your names before you answer, only for courtesy reasons of course".  
  
"Squire number seven-seven-three-zero Tristan Lowcroft. Elemental properties have a large impact on battles as they may inflict more or less damage upon your enemy depending on their strenghs and weaknesses", it surprised me the fact that the students here seemed so straight and respectful. It was probably the Galbadian army's influence. The look and feel of glorious victory after a siege must look very tempting and inviting to these young minds. Also how they stood up so quickly showed their wanting to shed their childhood dreams of being mercenaries and become ordained warriors serving their liege.  
  
"Very good answer Tristan, would anybody else like to add extra emphasis or other ideas?", a hand rose in the front row belonging to a small, but determined looking child.  
  
"Squire number four-nine-two-six Alexander Lindell. Weapons can also have elemental properties infused so as to inflict damage while adding an elemental status."  
  
"Yes, for those of you who may not know. Weapons can be elementally infused to aid you in combat. Some weapons even add bad status such as poison, sleep or paralysis". A long discussion on weapons began as one comment lead to another. The pupils recorded their notes on parchment and read over them.  
  
"May I have your attention please" I raised my hand above me to signal silence. "Now is there anyone who knows some basic battle or field strategies?". The room became blank, a few of them began thinking and looking in their old notes until I signalled for their attention once more.  
  
"There are three basic combat tactics: attack, defend and magic" I found a few pieces of chalk next to a large slate to my left and wrote up the three points.  
  
"The only real active tactis whilst on the field is Draw", as I turned to write on the slate, I could hear furious scratching of quill and parchment behind me. Despite how it was unclean, I was actually appreciating that they had put ink pots in the pupils' desks.  
  
"Draw", I continued "can only be used when in the presence of a Draw Point. To use Draw, absorb the magic contained in the Draw Point with two hands. The magic should be useable in battle or on the field if it is curing magic". Later in the day after a rest, I took the students outdoors for practical exercises and a demonstration of basic attack patterns and countering tactics. The bell rang later on and the students went back to their homes. I walked back with Zell because Irvine had stayed back to work on maintenance.  
  
"So, what brings you to Galbadia Delilah?" asked Zell. The awkward silence was broken by a sneeze as I thought of what I could say.  
  
"Well I came for a career, I wanted to make a difference", it was not entirely false. I truly did want to make a difference. To rid Balamb of aggresive attacks, to prevent any more bloodshed. I could feel my eeyes moistening as those horrific images came back into play over and over. I wanted to hide, to run away from my problems, my fate....  
  
************************************************************************ Night threatened to fall across the cloudy Galbadian sky. Prince Seifer looked around at the stillness and silence of the packed up stands and stores. He made his way over to the inn and drowned his sorrows and worries out on rum. 


	10. Extreme Measures

Okay, I'd like to send out a special thanks to Quistis88, who has been one of my most faithful readers who have been with me all this way, so thanks girl! Rock on!  
  
I tossed and turned in the midst of the night. Restlessly trying to fall asleep, in frustration, I stepped onto the cold wooden planks below and paced around the small room. I knew I was supposed to carry out my duty as soon as I could possibly tear myself from the everyday stress of blending in, but there was never a single moment where I was truly alone. The urge to attack the Galbadian castle was in the back of my mind, constantly annoying me. I looked to my whip, then to the small window above the cot and lastly the trunk at the foot of my bed. Silently, I climbed over to the trunk and pulled out a new dress I bought. It was a black gown with draped sleeves that moved with your arms, I also grabbed the black cloak that I brought with me from the castle. I slipped on the gown and wrapped myself in the cloak, making sure my light-colored hair was hidden under the dark hood. There and then in the dark, I searched for my sandals and found them near the trunk. Hastily, I put them on and wrapped my whip around my waist. Swiftly, I climbed out the window and into the alley at the side of the cottage. My walk broke into a run as I made my way down to the furthest part of Deling City, the Galbadian Castle.  
  
Constantly, I watched for anyone who may have seen me and was thankful for how my choice of clothing complimented the dark, cloudy night. A strong breeze blew some of the street torches out, leaving me in the dark. As I covered more distance, I could make out the shape of the castle hidden behind a few oak plantations. I proceeded down the winding path of the giant oak trees and stopped for a moment to catch my breath. A sharp pain burst into my side and a sudden blow to the neck darkened my consciousness.  
  
************************************************************************ Prince Seifer woke up at the table in the bar. Blinking a few times, he saw the drunk men of the night before sprawled out all around. Ignoring this, he walked over the sea of vomit and bodies and decided to enquire at the castle of the whereabouts of the renegade princess.  
  
He felt quite comfortable in Galbadia for it was said that he had been in the vicinity of the castle many times as a child. He could remember small details of his visits to the castle with his father, but was helpless to recall the events that took place as he was no elder than about seven. Shaking the memories out of his mind, he continued on towards the maze of oak trees which shielded the castle from most of the public's eyes. Most of the sunlight had been casted away from the ground by the large leaves and branches that covered the view above, only a few specks of golden beams filtered through and lit the way. *It has definetly been a long time...*  
  
************************************************************************ I woke up in a small cell in what I assumed to be some kind of dungeon or prison. My arms were chained to the wall with heavy iron chains, each link about the size of two of my fists. I begged that the spirit of Tonberry would help guide me out of such a predicament. As I scanned the walls for any sort of exit, my eyes came across a shield on the wall on the other side of the bars that caged me. I stretched my head as far as I could and saw that it was the Galbadian coat-of-arms. Oh my lord! This must be the castle's dungeon! A guard must have been scouting the area around the castle and took me into custody! Well, if I looked on the bright side, then it would be good that I am now in the castle without exactly having to try. Yet I was helpless to take any action. Whom ever took me in was obviously quite careless because I could see that my whip was still around my waist. They may have mistaken it for a belt or some item of clothing. I took into account that Galbadian soldiers could most likely also be gullible and decided that it might help in the near future.  
  
Footsteps could be heard a few cells down from where I was held captive. A few muffled words could b heard as one of the squeaking cell doors were opened. Yelling could be heard as a person was dragged out, a man whom I assumed was a soldier guarding the dungeon mentioned something along the lines of 'Take him to the executioner'. I was not very familiar with the laws in Galbadia and Hyne knows what people could be executed for. King Vinzer probably kills for pleasure, that tyrant. I began to shake my wrists, trying to make noise with the chains but it was difficult, the chains were very heavy and it took quite a bit of energy to even shake it once. After a while, I grew tired of attention-seeking and sank back for a rest. I could hear chains rattling in the cell next to mine, I felt glad that I was not alone.  
  
************************************************************************ "Please, I must speak with the king. It is urgent!", Prince Seifer stood at the entrance of the castle. His patience was decreasing as two guards stood in his path, denying access.  
  
"What buisness have you in the Palace of Galbadia sir?", the taller of the two asked. They held their spears tightly as Seifer looked into their eyes and bore holes into them.  
  
"If you do not let me through, I shall have to cut thee down!" replied Seifer as he drew his sword and widened his legs into a battle stance. The two guards looked at each other and aimed their spears at the prince.  
  
"Cut thee down we-" before they could finish, Seifer had took them both down with a slash across their necks decapitating them. Blood stained the stone steps as the heads rolled down into the oak forest. Not caring about the blood on his sword, he pushed the large double doors open and entered the castle.  
  
The lobby was lined with statues of knights on horseback and in the center stood an enormous statue of King Vinzer. Giving it a disgusted look, he proceeded to the throne room straight ahead. Cutting the two guards down without hesitation nor conversation, he entered.  
  
"Your majesty, I Prince Seifer heir to the throne of Balamb would like to enquire about a missing person", Seifer lowered hishead and stayed knelt down on the red carpet that rolled from the king's throne to the door. King Vinzer stood up and asked Prince Seifer to rise.  
  
"Person? Now who may I ask is he or she?". 


	11. Damsel No Longer In Distress

I'm trying to finish this fic before the deadline without losing the continuous Medieval flavor. Oh and I saw that Quistis88 and Alonia Everclear were also asked to write for the Gamemasters Message Board comp, good luck to you both!  
  
"Your majesty, 'tis about a young woman. She has disappeared from my faher's kingdom and I am in search of her. Might you know of her whereabouts sire?", King Vinzer knitted his eyebrows and looked warily into Prince Seifer's glowing, emerald eyes. His hand found its way to his chin and lowered his head a little.  
  
"This, damsel of yours. Describe her appearance" the king began pacing, eyes avoiding the prince's cold, hard stare. Seifer's unblinking eyes would have been a fright to many as was his swordsmanship.  
  
"She is quite tall for a woman in fact, of about this height" he said gesturing with his black glove-covered hand. "with long golden hair and icy cerulean eyes..." his voice softened at the last comment and his fingers curled into his palm tightly. Biting his lip, he awaited the king's answer. The king motioned for a soldier to come forth and sent him to the dungeon.  
  
"You seem to have taken a liking to such a woman" said the king as he sat down in his throne. "Who would have ever thought, one such as yourself with emotions such as these!" and with that, he laughed. Prince Seifer tightened his fist and resisted the urge to draw his sword. Nobody understood him, the world mocked him as he emerged from his isolated world. His introspective nature was his stereotype, hiding the soul within.  
  
************************************************************************ My eyes twitched as I awoke. Footsteps could be heard coming down the path as I thought of the next victim of the guillotine. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the scream, a cry of terror. Fumbling of keys could be heard from my cell and sounded pretty close. A door squeaked as the rusting hinges moved. I dared to open an eye, only to see a sinister- looking face advancing towards me. I did not scream, I did not faint, instead I watched as the person released me from the chains and held my hands behind my back preventing any arm movement. I was guided up the steps and to a door with a slain body nearby. The door was opened by my restrainerand I was pushed into what appeared to be a king's throne room with who but King Vinzer Deling on the throne.  
  
"Is this the damsel you have come asearching for dear prince?" asked the king to somebody off to the side. Could it be Prince Squall? My heart jumped at the thought of him valiantly riding across the continent in search for me. Although I did not want to admit it, I had taken a liking to him and prayed that he would be my saviour.  
  
"Yes", spoke a voice as my so-called saviour came out from the side of the room. My eyes widened at the sight of not Prince Squall, but Prince Seifer! I turned away from his face and looked to the side. Closing my eyes to stop my emotions overtaking my resolve.  
  
"This woman was found roaming the woods just beyond my castle, is there an explainaton?" King Vinzer and Prince Seifer had obviously encountered previously. How could a war rage on as the two calmly conversed as if nothing had ever happened? It angered me to know that the world was in such denial, my childhood taught me that truth was a blessing and life was precious, we had to make every moment count and live life to the fullest. I thought a lot about it when my parents died. They worked day and night to support our family and I wondered, if they had made the most of their lives....  
  
"I sincerely do not know sire, however I shall take her back to Balamb and relieve you of such duty" replied Prince Seifer as he came and took my hand. "I bid you farewell your majesty". We then walked out of the castle and stopped at the beginning of the oak woods.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" I began when he came to a stop.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so..." he answered quietly and dropped my hand. He turned to listen and watched as I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
  
"What- I mean, why did you come to my rescue?", I asked hesitantly. I fiddled with my fingers, waiting for an answer.  
  
" I know we are supposed to resent one another" he began "we were forced into such a predicament I do not think even you could stand. It came to me when you left, the empty space, the confusion I felt within as it actually occurred to me that you left. Nobody knew if you would come back, the future of the kingdom rested upon your return. My life felt in complete without you, it was just.....I cannot explain it, can you not tell me why you departed without a word? Also why here? Why Galbadia?", I sat down on a boulder and looked down at my feet.  
  
"My family vanished before my eyes at the hands of the Galbadian Army. I wanted to rid the world of a tyrant such as Deling and stop the ridiculous war. I came to assassinate the king but to no avail. I was captured and imprisoned. Then you show up on your high chocobo and retrieve me...I am at a loss for words Prince Seifer", tears welled up in my eyes and blurred my vision. The pools of salty water threatened to spill over and did. Ashamed, I turned away and ran. Ran through the woods and away from the prince. I did not want to show any weakness in the presence of one such as he. A merciless warrior whom I was sure was standing there mocking my sensitivity. A growl echoed through the woods, the ground shook beneath my feet and I found it difficult to keep my balance. Oak trees began to collapse, one after another.  
  
An enormous ochu came into view, slashing the plantations away with its strong vines. As it came closer, I could see a binder around its body, indicating it was trained by somebody. A cry was heard, and a flood of metal followed the ochu.  
  
  
  
More soon! I promise, but review for now! =) 


	12. Fall of the Prince?

Aiya! Time goes soooo fast! I think I'll have to upload two at a time at this rate in order to finish!  
  
Braving the violent shaking of the earth, I took a few steps closer and grasped a tree trunk for support. I could just make out a banner at the front of the stampede, an army of knights and and a chocobo calvary followed in a tsunmi of warcries and artillery. As the army drew closer, I could see the ochu trainer desperately holding on and the symbol on the banner also came into view. The azure color of the Balamb Kingdom's crest was depicted on the large piece of canvas. My eyes widened at the sight, Balamb would be retaliating and laying a siege on the Galbadian palace. Looking about frantically for an escape route, I found none. Prince Seifer was last seen at the entrance of the forest closest to the castle to my memory.....Oh Hyne! The prince and I were caught in the middle of a massacre! I turned and ran back the way I came, only to be pulled aside and pushed behind a large buttress root of a tree. Raising my hands to my face to dust the dirt off my face, I could hear the growl of the ochu, the swords, lances and shields clanging with the chocobos cries.  
  
"You ought to stay out of the army's tracks, princess", I opened my eyes to the unexpected Prince Seifer. I did a double take, looking to the castle, then to him.  
  
"You planned this event?" I asked. "I was just an excuse was I not? I was just part of the package when you came and 'rescued' me. You played saviour perfectly, I commend you. You ought to join Tantalus", I finished with a mocking applause. The prince looked hurt, he looked at me with his version of innocent eyes.  
  
"No, I did not. I came for you and you only" tears filled my eyes, but I remained strong. An emotional breakdown was the last thing we needed at a time like this. Instead I looked to the ground. Thunder could be heard in the heavens above, a storm was brewing, about to be unleashed in a flood of water and lightning. Quetzacotl was doing his job, I thought looking up at the flashing, grey sky.  
  
"I came for you of my own free will, I asked permission to leave the castle and battled my way across the land. You think I did this for my personal amusement? To see you in shame because of your leaving? Believe me, it was not easy to make it here and only to taste your lack of appreciation for my chivalrous deed!", I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Speechless I was, even a merciless warrior such as he had a heart? A soul of fire was what I saw, a heart of stone embedded under his layers of flesh and blood. The torrential rain began pouring, my hair grew damp and dishevelled by the wind. The rain near the castle ran a disturbing red.  
  
"As much as I resented you" he continued "I could not help but let my heart melt. Ifrit was always my guardian as Shiva shall never be. I could not bear it when I discovered you left. Nothing felt right, I had lost a part of myself Quistis. If I shall not return with you, I shall not return. I will have no other! It is you, whom my destiny has summoned. The kingdom will vanish without you. Please, let us return", he lowered one knee into a kneeling position and bowed.  
  
"Let me be your escort, your knight" he said as he offered his hand. I gave my hand to his but stopped halfway. It just did not feel right, a feeling of unfinished buisness lurked within me. My conscience and instincts were my only guides as I dropped my hand to my side.  
  
"It is said then, I shall not return, for no other will be the light of my life!" with that, Prince Seifer ran to the castle, into the warzone of blood and slain warriors. Drawing his sword, he silently dedicated his battle to me. I followed, my feet marking holes in the muddy ground, my hair matted to my face. I unraveled my whip from around my waist and proceeded with my golden trail behind me.  
  
Seifer had helped the Balamb forces to quite some extent since he joined the battle. Plunging his sword into hearts of aggression, evicting their souls from the now-souless vessels laying lifelessly in his wake. A lancer approached him with a poison tipped spear. Seifer jumped out of the way and avoided the rush of poison. By looking at it, it appeared to be the venom of a ralvuimahgo. Quite poisonous creatures, as his father always said. He managed to jump onto the lancer's horse as he tried to attack Seifer again. The lancer dropped his spear out of surprise as the prince knocked him off the horse and trampled across his ribs. Striking while they were down, it was dirty fighting but there were no rules in this game.  
  
I arrived at the battlefield, making my way through the debris of victims of decapitation and red-colored mud. Wincing at the sight. I proceeded to the prince's location. A swordsman had cut him on his arm but it seemed alright, for now. He struck again, a stab into his stomah. The prince fell to the ground slowly, his pride held onto his soul and stopped it from disappearing along with the others. I rushed to his side as quickly as I could. The knight with the sword had left, possibly to report his victory. I knelt at his side, his hand covering his wound. I began casting curaga spells and found myself begging for him to rise.  
  
"I-I-", I silenced him by bringing my finger to my lips.  
  
"Please do not try to speak, it will weaken you!", tearfully, I continued my hopeful fight to bring the prince to his feet. Rain streaked down his face and saturated his clothes. I begged the guardians to help me. Please, give me strength! With every spell, I felt weaker and weaker. I looked in my pocket for ether, but the last of it was used already. Cursing at myself for not stocking up on supplies properly, I took Seifer's sword into my hand.  
  
"If one goes, we all go", I said as I braced myself for the sharp tearing from the cold, blood-stained blade. A light appeared, and a woman emerged from the blue aura.  
  
"Queen Edea?", I cocked my head in surprise. This proved the rumors right. The queen of balamb was a real-live sorceress. I thanked Hyne for her luck.  
  
"Come aside, 'tis my duty now", she raised the prince with her energy and motioned for me to follow her. In an instant, I was in a room with the queen and the prince. I remembered it from the murals. The scent of incense still lingered in the air in every corner and around the pillars that stood in the four corners of the room. We were back, in Balamb's castle....But how... The queen silenced me with a glance.  
  
"We are in the chamber of the guardians, my child", she stated. "with the power of the all-powerful, we shall heal him" Seifer laid unconscious below the incense pot. Edea prayed to the guardians, to Hyne- for all sorceresses were said to be of Hyne's blood. I knelt down and began praying also. Asking Ifrit for help. A loud heave echoed around the room, Prince Seifer sat bolt upright holding his stomach and breathing heavily. Queen Edea wrapped her son in a hug as I watched with a smile. He was alive!  
  
"Mother, so it is true?" asked Prince Seifer once he regained his composure.  
  
"Yes, a sorceress' powers I am cursed with. It is hard to resist the temptation to use it in everyday life, but I manage to restrain myself. If I may ever lose myself, destroy me. The vessel which embodies my soul...", sh spoke sternly while I could only blink.  
  
"Yes, mother" agreed the prince with much reluctance. He stood up and looked about.  
  
"My sword, where is it?" he asked, I looked down at the metallic object in my hand and handed it to him. He smiled and replaced it in his scabbard.  
  
"The uniting of the two of you is soon, preparations have been made and the ceremony shall commence in three days. We have almost finished the dress for the princess" the queen looked at me as she said that, I could not help but grin. She left soon after and I was alone with the prince.  
  
  
  
Sooo tired, I'm full on high today from Coke! Wheeee more still to come! Reviews please! 


	13. Rise and Fall of Monarchs

Here's the next chap!  
  
"We are to wed soon Quistis", began Seifer. It had dawned me for sometime now, I would be ruling aside him over the Kingdom of Balamb. It was obviously a great honor, remembering how I was picked from my tiny hut and thrown into a beautiful structure such as this. But there was always the other side to glory, endless nights of work and so many decisions to be made and there was always the possibility of war.  
  
"Yes, 'tis very soon", I replied "I shall visit your brother, alert him of my return". I turned on my heel and left, he was left standing, smiling. I made my way down the spiral staircase and down to Prince Squall's quarters. I tapped my hand gently on the door and waited for a reply.  
  
"Quistis?" he asked as he opened the door. Squall took me in and sat me down on his bed and seated himself next to me.  
  
"I was worried about you" said he "I was not sure if you would come back, until my brother went in search of you. I give him my gratitude-".  
  
"Do you have any knowledge of the attack on Galbadia?", I asked cutting him off. I was curious to know the one responsible. Galbadia was deserving of the pain inflicted and the souls lost, but Balamb also lost many and I feared it would lead to a war among other kingdoms.  
  
"It had been planned for a while, father commanded the army to leave on the very day he said itwould, nobody knew that you would be in Galbadia at the time. Nobody even knew you would have been chosen as he new queen! Those months of preparation and training meant everything to our forces and we countered Galbadia. You were more capable than you looked, Quistis. When I found out you knew of the attack and witnessed it, I had doubts of you making it out alive. I am sorry.." the prince bowed his head in respect, but I told him he needed not.  
  
"It is alright, I shall carry my orders out as Queen of Balamb to my greatest abilities!" I stood and saluted by taking my right hand to my left shoulder. Prince Squall laughed and commended me on my efforts. I smiled and left the room, only to be in the presence of Prince Seifer once again.  
  
"You forgot this", he said as he offered me my whip. I remembered unraveling it and leaving it on the ground in Galbadia...How was it that he had it?  
  
"You dropped it on the ground, but I managed to gain hold of it just before we were transported back here", I took it from him and thanked him gratefully. A maid came down the hallway and stooped next to us.  
  
"Princess, we must finish the last of the preparations, we need you to try on your wedding gown".  
  
"Of course", I replied with a smile and walked away with her. Seifer looked up at the ceiling, *How beautiful shall she look, even more so than the minstrel Julia?*  
  
************************************************************************ I was led into a room full of weavers and tailors, a sapphire gown of silk was brought to me. I marveled at its beauy and congratulated the many workers whom took the time to make it. I was dressed behind a wooden screen in the corner of the room. It fit surprisingly well and I stepped out to show everyone. The room applauded and I went back to change into my original outfit. Thanking everyone again, I left the room and headed back to my room and colapsed on the soft white sheets. So much happened in such little time, I wondered if casting stop on the world would help. No, I could never use magic for my own personal pleasure, I had to think of everyone and the consequences. I sighed and stretched out. I longed to see the world at peace and to my knowledge, King Vinzer was still alive which angered me. Prince Seifer entered at that moment.  
  
"Why are you in here?", I asked.  
  
"This is my room and yours now too", he replied.  
  
"Oh, of course. Sorry".  
  
"The coronation is on the day of the wedding, it is on the same night and it is done before the eyes of the kingdom. Be ready", coronation...... It would be a long day indeed...  
  
************************************************************************ ~Three Days Later~  
  
The cardinal stood atop the altar reading out the vows and pledges of marriage. Prince Seifer looked as handsome as ever in regal armor and cape, his sword swinging ever so slightly at his waist finished off the outfit.  
  
"Under the eyes of the great sorceress Hyne shall the two be joined" continued the cardinal "Under the eyes of Hyne shall they rule a harmonious reign. The temple titles you-man and wife", Seifer dipped me and planted his lips upon mine, his tongue snaking its way around my mouth. The ecstasy was wonderful as I stood up to see the kingdom cheering and applauding.  
  
King Cid stood up to announce the feast and the castle's inhabitants made their way to the great hall for a banquet. I had never seen so many people in one room at a time! The sight was truly extraordinary. Barrels of wine were poured and the table was covered in so many platters of food, it looked endless. The prince and I were seated at the head of the able and were offered the choicest dishes and were to be served straight after King Cid and Queen Edea. Minstrels and other muscians and performers sang and put on theatrical productions. The king stood up and tapped his fork on his goblet.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast, to the heir and heiress to the hrone of Balamb- Prince Seifer and Princess Quistis!", King Cid raised his goblet, as did the rest of the table.  
  
"To the new rulers", announced the king.  
  
"To the new rulers!". Music began once again and Prince Seifer extended his hand.  
  
"A dance my love?" he asked with a smirk. I accepted and followed him into the dance. He surprised me with his skill and graceful movements, he did not come even close to stepping on my feet as we waltzed around the hall. A loud slam was heard coming from the door and in came an out-of-breath messenger.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" bellowed the king. Everything stopped, the room just froze.  
  
"The king...of Galbadia....has been....murdered...", the man dropped his hands to his knees and wheezed. I ran over to him, with Seifer at my heels.  
  
"Please, how was he?", I asked.  
  
"More importantly, who is the new ruler of Galbadia?" added the prince.  
  
"Poisoned wine....he had no children...", he stopped for a moment and cauht his breath. "Because he had no offspring, the new king is said to be the Galbadian General Caraway, his daughter now known as Princess Rinoa is the heir to the throne after his demise". Everyone was in shock. As for me, I was grateful, in a way. My wish had been granted, but what could the general bring to the world? King Cid dismissed the messenger and the day flowed on . We all tried not to let the recent discovery take us away from this joyful day, the night soon approached as the time of coronation drew near.  
  
  
  
Almost finished! Just one, or maybe two more chapters to go! Yaaay!!! Reviews as always! 


	14. Fall and Resurrection

Whee! Last chap, I'm soo happy I could get it done in time! Thanks to everyoine who read it!  
  
"'Tis time, the coronation is now" announced the cardinal. "I shall ask King Cid and Queen Edea to come forth and renounce their reign over the Kingdom of Balamb".  
  
The king and queen walked up the red carpeted altar, past where Prince Seifer and I stood and took off their crowns. They were laid on a blue bolster made of velvet with gold edging. The eyes of the kingdom were focused on them as the moved aside, the prince and I were then told to move to the crowns and kneel on one knee at the center of the platform.  
  
"The spirits and guardians of this earth recognize you as the new rulers of Balamb, repeat this pledge after me", the cardinal opened an ancient looking book with a musty odour to it. He turned a few pages and then took a deep breath.  
  
"I am the lord".  
  
"I am the lord", we repeated.  
  
"I rule my lands".  
  
"I rule my lands".  
  
"I am loyal to my words".  
  
"I am loyal to my words".  
  
"I pay my respects to the guardians of the earth".  
  
"I pay my respects to the guardians of the earth".  
  
"For justice, for peace, I am here to serve".  
  
"For justice, for peace, I am here to serve".  
  
"I vow for death, before dishonor".  
  
"I vow for death, before dishonor". As we spoke those last words, the cardinal took the Sword of Balamb and held it in front of himself.  
  
"Sorceress Hyne's blessing shall be with you..." he said as we were tapped on the head with the sword.  
  
"Seifer!", the king bellowed "it is time". Seifer nodded and followed his father down the altar. My eyes followed them as they trooped down the steps.  
  
"We shall make our way to the arena" announced Queen Edea. She came to my side and guided me down. Everyone made their way to the arena in a flood of fine materials and jewels.  
  
************************************************************************ It was an enormous crowd but the spacious arena held them easily. The seating was arrange in a circular form with the center as the stage. Two chocobos stood on either side of the stage next to the two doors at the sides. The queen and I were seated in a small gallery close to the stage, it would certainly be a fabulous show from our seats but the queen did not seem happy. Her face was moulded in an expression of sadness, her head bowed down in sorrow.  
  
"Queen Edea, is something troubling you?", I asked with curiosity. It felt as if a nightmarous premonition was about to be fulfilled.  
  
"The heir to the throne", began the queen "is to participate in a jousting duel with the current king. This is to show that the prince has the courage and strength to become the next ruler. Though it may seem quite harmless, the one struck down usually dies...." it was shocking to my ears. Either Prince Seifer or King Cid was to die in front of so many. It must be so very depresing for the queen to watch her love die by her son's hand. The bond between them both, shattered before her very eyes. I began to feel strange.... As much as I resented Prince Seifer, I could not help but feel affection for him and wishing he would not depart into the next world.  
  
"It shall begin!" announced a man from the gallery on the other side of the arena. King Cid and Prince Seifer entered the stadium to hear loud cheers and yells. They mounted the chocobos and were each handed a lance of mythril. The crowd silenced abruptly as the announcer left his gallery and came down to the side of the stage.  
  
"Begin!" he called as he raised his right arm. The chocobos made a 'Kweh' and dashed forward. The king and prince armed with their lances were ready to strike. The tension was so thick, it could be sliced cleanly with a dagger as they approached but missed. A sigh went around the arena as the chocobos slowed down and turned. The rush began again and Seifer was struck, but did not fall off his chocobo. I gasped as I saw it, he stood strong and rushed back at his father striking him in the center of his chest plate. The force knocked him back but his hand held tightly on to the reigns. It was truly a spectacle, depicted by the crowd growing wide-eyed and excited. Another rush went by, only to prove their accuracy wrong as they missed.  
  
"Is this not a great show?!" called the announcer. The crowd cheered and egged the two fighters on. Another rush knocked King Cid off his horse, a gasp and then silence. Dead silence. The queen rose from her seat and darted down to the stage. Not knowing what to do, I followed her. Down the steps and into the dirt and dust. The torches around the arena became dim as the brezes blew, the queen ran to her husband's side, on her knees she begged for him to hold on. His eyes half open, said everything as the closed, his body limp. She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"A new ruler rises!", the announcer yelled as the crowd noisily awoke. Queen Edea stood up and wiped her tears away.  
  
"You must take care of this kingdom do you understand?", the queen put a hand on her son's shoulder. Prince Squall ran up to the three of us, he was breathless and seemed tired.  
  
"I am sorry...helping...weapons...Oh my lord.....", he cursed as he laid his eyes upon his fathers restful body.  
  
"Lead this kingdom into glory..." said the queen as she raised her hand. A sharp icicle appeared and pierced her heart.  
  
"NO!!" cried the princes and I. Queen Edea fell on to King Cid, the pain of loss was too much for her, driving her to suicide. The taking of one's own life..... I held in my tears as they threatened to find their way into my eyes, Seifer brought his hand to his shoulder and bowed to them in a salute, as did Squall.  
  
"I shall lead this kingdom into glory.....".  
  
  
  
  
  
Yaaaaaay! Finished! Finished! By the deadline too! I'm thinking of making a sequel to this fic but my internet connection's gonna be terminated! Waaaaahhhhh!!!! So the sequel probably won't be out for some time, but in the meantime review! =DD 


End file.
